It's Not My Day, But You're Sure Making it Better
by ArtieAndTinaAbrams
Summary: Jesse and Santana are both having really crappy days. T for language. Semi-funny, semi-angsty. Saintana St. Lopez. R&R, thanks guys! CHAPTER 2 IS UP. POSSIBLE SEQUEL COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Okay guys! This was a weird random idea that popped into my head. It's strange, because I usually support Brittany/Santana. Anyways, read and judge for yourself.**

*~*~*

Today just wasn't Jesse's day. He really, truly did like Rachel Berry when he first met her. It was Will Schuester that ruined everything. He had to go and tell Coach Shelby, and she asked him to spy on New Directions. Jesse was blackmailed into agreeing (she threatened to kick him off Vocal Adrenaline if he didn't do it). About ten minutes ago, Rachel found out and left him for Finn. God, he had never hated Corcoran so much since she called him out on his dance steps in front of the entire fucking show choir. Things were very competitive and one misstep could get you made fun of for a while. _So _embarrassing. Dejectedly, he walked to his car, opened the door, and started hitting his head on the window.

*~*~*

Santana was pissed. Really, really pissed. She had just had a screaming match with Puck in front of the glee club and it was extremely humiliating. He informed her that now, in an exclusive relationship with Quinn, he would not continue doing whatever he used to do with her. Santana responded by pulling the guilt card and asked him, "So now you're too good for me?" and things went downhill from there. Eventually, they made their way to rehearsal and the ten other members – along with Mr. Schue – saw the whole thing. After the practice, Finn came up to her and said he didn't know she had still been doing stuff with Puck. He said there was no chance they could date now and left arm in arm with Rachel.

_Rachel._

Santana had just lost her guy to _Rachel. Freaking. Berry._

Santana hopped in her car and stepped on the gas too fast for it to be legal. To hell with Cheerios practice.

*~*~*

Jesse was a good boy. He was. It's just that today he didn't feel like maintaining that image. Besides, he was a _senior_ in high school. It wasn't that bad. Grabbing a fake ID from the local Lima Loser, he headed off to a bar and snatched a beer. Carmel kids were known for being squeaky clean, but he had just lost a really great girl and failed his coach at the same time. Therefore, he wasn't in the mood to care. If someone saw him here, well, too fucking bad for them. Jesse was convinced Rachel might have been perfect for him, and he needed to forget it and let that all go now. Drown his sorrows, he guessed. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this...

_Damn it,_ Jesse thought angrily. _I'm doing that Carmel thing again where I get all preppy and worried about everything._

A sighting of a mysteriously gorgeous dark-skinned girl's arrival at the bar abruptly halted his train of thought.

*~*~*

Santana was fucking mad, and she was going to the bar again for the fourth time this month. Her parents found out last time and made her swear never to go back again; after all, she was only a sophomore. But today, she didn't care what her parents thought – so many McKinley kids do this anyways, it doesn't really matter. Frustrated, she sat on the bar stool and ordered a Scotch. The bartender turned around and she covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply, willing herself not to cry. Not here, where she could easily find someone she knows. Her life was a fucking mess. Her relationship with Puck was definitely over. Finn ditched her for someone notably less hot, and there was no way she would ever be able to face Matt now. She would probably still continue this weird..._thing_ with Brittany, but for now, she had no boyfriend, and going around with a girlfriend would be too out of the ordinary for her. Now she wasn't an _item _with anyone anymore, and this would be really bad for her reputation. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was Santana Lopez – she was untouchable, and she could have any guy she wanted.

Well, that's what everyone thought. Things were a lot more complicated and Santana was a more confusing person than she seemed, even to Brittany, her best friend. Actually, especially Brittany; she's a sweetie, but she doesn't understand anything.

A pair of eyes meets hers. They are pretty and piercing, and they belong to a boy with thick, brown locks of hair. Still locking eyes with her, the boy gets up and walks over to Santana. They stare at each other for a second. He really is cute. He takes her hand and stares directly at her, more intently than before.

"Jesse."

*~*~*

**So...what did you think? Tell me in a review. Jesse seems like a decent guy, and I honestly do think he's being blackmailed. If he were playing her, it would be WAY too obvious. Do you see these two working out? I don't know, LOL. I think he's too preppy for her, but nonetheless...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Huh. So something weird happened. I tried out Jesse/Santana. I don't even ship them. And then I got, like, a lot of reviews. This was intended as a one-shot, but so many people asked for more that I decided on a second part, possibly a few more chapters, and maybe a sequel. So by popular demand, here it is.**

"I need to leave."

"Um...explain?"

"Because _he_'s here."

"So?"

"He can't see me with you. You do realize that if he sees you, he'll kick the crap out of you and ask me to have sex with him, right? I really don't feel like sex right now."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no, sorry, I meant why would he try to beat me up?"

"You were just _discovered _as a spy out to destroy us, remember? And you're a total man-diva. Nothing pisses him off more than that."

"Right."

"So, _run_, for crying out loud!"

"Can I come with you?"

"What?"

"Can. I. Come. With. You?"

"Like...to my house?"

"No, to your barn."

"Whatever."

Santana wondered how exactly she ended up from a casual night at a bar to sitting in her room playing Twenty Fucking Questions with Jesse St. Jackass of all people. About three minutes after they had met at the bar and had been talking, Puck showed up, and afraid of being seen by her player fuck buddy with the king of goodie two-shoes-ness, she ducked out the door and he followed her.

"Shoot."

"What?" Santana asked dazedly.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "You're so out of it. It's _your turn_, remember?"

"Right," she mumbled into her pillow. "Okay, here's my question. You chose such a girly game. Plus it's _super_ boring. So why are you such a girl?"

Jesse looked her dead in the eye, confused. "I'm sorry? Do you want to see my menacing face? Because I can totally pull that off." He proceeded to pull his face into some sort of weird expression, which ended up looking more like a grimace than anything else. His face contorted on every angle and he finally stopped, insulted, when Santana began giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop, stop, just stop," she laughed. "You're such a _weirdo_."

"I'm not a weirdo. It's called acting."

"Well, then, you're a bad actor."

"I shouldn't be here. You're corrupting me and damaging my self esteem at the same time."

"Oh, shut up, Jessica."

"That's it," he yelled, grunting as he grabbed a gigantic pillow off her queen-sized bed and whacked her in the face.

"Oh, it's on."

Well. It was more fun than Twenty Questions.

_2 hours later_.

"Shit. That was exhausting."

"What, the pillow fight or having sex?"

"Both. Oh, stop grinning like an idiot. Yes, it was good, to answer your next question, and when I said I didn't want to have sex earlier at the bar, I meant with Puck."

"Oh, so that didn't apply to me?"

"No. I have more willpower than that."

"Uh-huh. So you'd never go out with me if I asked you?"

"Only if I wanted to."

"Okay, fine."

"Hmph."

"Santana?"

"What is it, St. Jerkface?"

"Dinner Saturday?"

"Whatever."


End file.
